


dig in

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Swap, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: The ropes that hold the cock to her dig into the muscles of her hips beautifully as she thrusts into the man beneath her. She leans down to fuck up into Sokka at an angle that makes him cry out, his arms scrambling forward. His clutching hands meet Zuko’s shaking ones as they reach to each other from across the bed. Mai lifts her head to flash a sly grin at Suki.Across from her, Suki has her own green rope harness keeping a toy slung to her hips. Zuko has his hips propped up by a pillow, his legs splayed out to the side as he lets out periodically louder and louder whines. Keeping her pace, Suki just continues to grind her glass piece into the man below her, reveling in the high pitched whines she gets from abusing his prostate, keeping him pinned down and unable to run from the pleasure. His shoulders are shaking when she runs hands over them, dragging her nails lightly along his back, making him arch underneath her.
Relationships: Mai/Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	dig in

**Author's Note:**

> day 10 prompt: pegging
> 
> may I introduce u to my ideal canon of this polycube of loving dominant women and sweet subby boys we love canon with additional polyamory and men! getting! pegged!
> 
> also they all have expensive artisan crafted toys and dyed ropes

“I never knew he liked it this way,” Mai rasps out, her hips bucking as her nails dig into Sokka’s throat. Underneath her, he whines, crying out as his hole flutters around the beautifully crafted glass cock splitting him open. The ropes that hold the cock to her dig into the muscles of her hips beautifully as she thrusts into the man beneath her. She leans down to fuck up into Sokka at an angle that makes him cry out, his arms scrambling forward. His clutching hands meet Zuko’s shaking ones as they reach to each other from across the bed. Mai lifts her head to flash a sly grin at Suki.

Across from her, Suki has her own green rope harness keeping a toy slung to her hips. Zuko has his hips propped up by a pillow, his legs splayed out to the side as he lets out periodically louder and louder whines. Keeping her pace, Suki just continues to grind her glass piece into the man below her, reveling in the high pitched whines she gets from abusing his prostate, keeping him pinned down and unable to run from the pleasure. His shoulders are shaking when she runs hands over them, dragging her nails lightly along his back, making him arch underneath her. Zuko’s hand instinctively tighten’s around Sokka’s to help ground himself, and Suki feels her heart warm the way it only does when it’s all of them together like this. When she turns back she sees Mai’s cheeks flushed, looking at the very same gesture of affection.

“Hey,” Suki says gently to the woman across from her, the older woman’s eyes are dark and heavy as they land on her own. Without hesitation they lean forward to meet each other in a kiss, making both of their boys cry out at the sudden change in positioning. Mai’s lips are swollen red when they part for air, and Suki takes that as a victory. She leans back, her hips still gently grinding the glass toy into Zuko’s prostate, making him let out a quiet sob.

Mai is beautifully sultry in the way she fucks Sokka. The movements she’s learned in her fighting make her devastating with a strap, as Suki has happily experienced before. Tonight, they’re giving their boys a treat. Sokka is chest down and ass up as his mouth and cock both drool onto the bedspread under him. His moans of pleasure interrupted by little gasps as Mai finds new places to dig her nails into, surprising him every time.

Zuko’s hair falls messily around his head whenever they have sex, and Suki takes a deep pleasure from gathering his hair in one hand and yanking it up. Whenever any of them pull this move, Zuko lets out a needy moan and bucks his hips against whoever’s fucking him. It’s always a gorgeous sight, and tonight is no exception. When the Firelord cries out from underneath her, she pulls the toy out to the hilt before thrusting in, finally fucking him after just grinding against him for so long. At the sudden quick pace that Suki is setting, Zuko is letting out moans and hiccuping sobs as his cock helplessly grinds against the pillow stuffed under his hips.

“So gorgeous,” Suki praises him, fucking faster and pulling his hair harder, “such a beautiful boy for me, for all of us, unbelievable.” The man under her cries out, his hips twitching dramatically. Leaning back, Suki uses one hand to spread one of his cheeks, seeing his hole flutter around her cock as he comes undone. He lets out a low satisfied moan, his cock making the pillow under him absolutely filthy. Across from her, Mai and Sokka observe intently, both of them watching in awe as Zuko falls apart. Sokka can only really feel jealousy as his own cock throbs between his legs. Suki settles the glass piece back inside of him, leaning down to pepper kisses along his shoulders. “That was so beautiful, Zuko,” she whispers, her fingers curling and tugging against strands of his hair as he comes down from his orgasm.

“So good,” Sokka manages to groan out as Mai continues to abuse his prostate, having way too much fun digging her nails in deep. He’s sure he’ll have marks all over him from Mai’s nails, and he’s so excited to see them, tease them as they fade.

“So pretty,” Mai leans forward to hook a finger under Zuko’s chin, making him look at her. “Now what does the pretty boy say?”

Zuko lets out a soft whine, his cock twitching against the messy pillow under him. “Th-Thank you, Suki, for making me cum,” he forces out, his cheeks flushing as soon as he says it.

“ _Good boy_. Mai hums in approval as she leans back again, driving her hips against Sokka harder than before. “How about you?” She wraps a hand around Sokka’s throat, not applying pressure but her nails digging into the soft skin. “Are you going to thank me when I make you cum?”

Sokka groans, his hips shoving back before he can stop himself. “Yes, Mai, _fuck_ please, make me cum so I can thank you, _please_ ,” he groans out, his head almost falling forward, caught by her nails and her hand around his neck. His noises only serve to make Suki wetter as she gently unties her rope harness, making sure to keep the glass cock inside Zuko. She knows he likes holding it in as he comes down, knows how much Sokka likes to take advantage of that fact when they have sex. 

Increasing her pace, Mai digs her nails in hard against Sokka’s hip, drawing little pinpricks of blood. The pain makes Sokka let out a sob, his cock jerking between his legs, his cum splattering all over his chest and the bed beneath him. He’s still rutting himself back against Mai when he shakily exhales, “Ohhh _thank_ you, Mai,” he sighs happily, leaning back to snuggle himself up against the cock. “Thank you for making me cum.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies, a hint of tenderness in her voice as she goes to untie her harness. Zuko is curled up further on the bed with his gross pillow holding the glass cock inside himself.

“Let me help,” a soft voice says to Mai, Suki expertly helping untie the rope so that she can pull the other girl in for a kiss. “Let me take care of you,” she says, a hand reaching down to cup Mai’s pussy, making the woman groan. “I think we broke them,” she says, nodding to Zuko and Sokka, now cuddled up together as they keep whimpering whenever the glass cocks start sliding out of them. 

Mai lets out a small laugh, letting Suki guide her down onto the bed. They lay next to each other, just looking at each other for a moment. It never fails to comfort Suki, knowing they are all here for each other, knowing that she can be here for Mai like this. There are few greater pleasures than the one she experiences as she glides down between Mai’s legs, her thighs instinctively coming to wrap around Suki’s head. It’s so easy to get lost in giving pleasure to Mai because she lets out aborted little moans and jerks her hips oddly to try and keep from cumming. Her sweet little clit is so sensitive, and Suki enjoys abusing that information, sucking on the little bud until Mai’s thighs tremble as she cums, letting out a soft sigh as she sags against the bed.

“Fuck,” Mai groans out, her voice even raspier post-orgasm, “I think you broke me too,” she smiles, trying to shift up her bed, unable to as her legs continue to shake. The huskiness of her voice never fails to make Suki wet, and the younger almost feels bad about how horny she is until Mai pats her own cheek. “Too tired to move, sit,” she says, and Suki damn near trips over herself before pausing, her pussy hovering right above her partner’s face until Mai’s arms hook around her thighs, pulling her down as the older sets her tongue to work on Suki.

Suki can feel her whole body shaking as her hips rut down against Mai’s face, the woman under her letting out loud moans, the vibrations making Suki cry out. Taking care of their boys and Mai already had her so close to the edge, so when Mai’s lips start suckling on her clit, Suki lets out a high pitched whine, her legs shaking as she cums. Her partner holds onto her thighs all throughout her aftershocks, and Suki can barely remembering meeting up with their boys at the head of the bed, but they make it there eventually, wrapping around each other to fall asleep, warm and together.

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for this to be short, fuck, at this rate I'll never catch up before nanowrimo lmao
> 
> hope u had fun in my polya ship


End file.
